The present invention relates to a credit card of non-rectangular configuration, preferably of asymmetrical shape, that has an associated case that is accessed in a variety of ways, such as on a key chain, clipped to an accessory such as a belt or clothing, or kept in a pocket or bag. The case is configured to hold the credit card, as well as other types of magnetic stripe or barcode cards, such as telephone and stored value cards.
Special value cards have been provided by grocery, pet supply and other merchant stores in the form of cards with key loops or key chain attachment features. The advantage of having the card accessible outside of a wallet or purse, such as on a key chain, is that the user has the card available at his or her fingertips instead of having to open a purse or wallet. Having the card in the accessed position increases the likelihood of usage of the card, in contrast to requiring the user to remove the card from a wallet and/or purse and make a choice to use a particular card from among several possible choices.
Special value cards are typically limited to providing discounts or loyalty points at the checkout point of a retail store. The user provides the card to the clerk who swipes the card through a magnetic stripe reader, or reads the barcode with a barcode scanner, and the user is provided with discounts on items that have been purchased and entered into the register, or provides an overall discount of a set percentage. Special value cards also indicate that the user has made a purchase of a certain amount, which is often stored in a central memory by the retailer, and the user is provided with further discounts and/or awards upon reaching certain levels of purchases.
If the special value card is lost or stolen, its use is of very limited value to the person who obtains the card. Unlike a credit card, which can be used to make purchases on credit at a store, the stored value card typically only provides discounts and purchase amount accumulations for awards. Thus, the user of the card is typically not concerned with showing the card in the open to others, as the risk of theft is minimal. Moreover, the abuse and wear and tear on the special value card is of limited concern because the cards can be easily replaced and have a limited lifetime.
As noted above, having the card already accessed and in a useable position outside of a wallet and/or purse is advantageous for the card supplier as it enhances the opportunities for use of the card. Accordingly, suppliers of conventional credit cards desire the advantages of having their particular card in the accessed position and outside of the wallet or purse. In the case of a conventional credit card, the user typically carries a number of such cards and has a choice among cards for use. For example, the user may often choose from one or more bank issued credit cards in multiple accounts or from a particular department store or other branded card. Thus, the supplier of the conventional credit card would obtain an advantage over other conventional credit cards by having the card in the accessed position, in contrast to the other cards being maintained in the wallet or purse.
Having a standard credit card in the accessed position, such as on a key chain in the same manner as a stored value card, presents additional problems. First, conventional credit cards are the target of theft of not only the card itself, but the card number printed on the card. Thus, having the credit card in the open, such as on the end of a key chain, presents a target for card thieves. Second, conventional credit cards are expected to have a longer life than a stored value card. Having the conventional credit card in the accessed position on a key chain would subject the card to substantial abuse and wear and tear, which will require more frequent replacement, or cause malfunctioning of aspects of the card, such as the magnetic stripe, or cause an identification photograph to be defaced or marred.
Additionally, the size and shape of a conventional credit card makes it disadvantageous to carry for special uses such as on a key chain attachment. The rectangular shape and conventional size requires an equally large sized container or holder to cover the card. The rectangular shape also limits the options for container size and shape and access to the card within a case. Key chain containers are inherently limited in size and weight in order to promote their use. Bulky or excessively large key chain holders will pull the key when used in a car ignition, or add weight or size to an item that is typically carried in a pocket or a purse.
Standard credit card magnetic stripe readers are designed to receive a rectangular shaped card with at least one edge that is flat or substantially straight. The cards are designed with at least one edge that is straight and parallel to the direction of the encoding on the magnetic stripe. The edge of the card serves as a reference for the stripe reading heads, which are located a specified distance from the base, or the same distance from the edge of the card to the location of the magnetic stripe. Moreover, the magnetic stripe has a specified length and width in order to record a particular number of tracks of recorded data. These standards for card sizes and shapes and magnetic stripe specification provide disincentives for modification of the physical features of credit cards and the associated stripe. The present invention provides an unconventionally, or non-rectangular, shaped credit card, and an associated case, that still allows usage with a standard magnetic stripe card reader.